1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver having not only a function of receiving and displaying a message but also a so-called telephone directory function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio selective calling receivers having a so-called telephone directory function in addition to a received message display function are known. According to a radio selective calling receiver of this type, when a message is received, data corresponding to the telephone number of the received message is retrieved from correspondence information (to be referred to as telephone directory data hereinafter) of the telephone number and name, which is stored in advance. The corresponding telephone directory data is retrieved and displayed. A radio selective calling receiver having such a telephone directory function is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-7337.
The conventional radio selective calling receiver having a telephone directory function requires a switch operation for registering telephone directory data in the memory before use of the telephone directory function, and this operation is cumbersome. In addition, if a received message has a telephone number mismatching the telephone directory data registered in the memory, the caller cannot be known. The caller must be confirmed later, and his/her telephone number and name must be registered as telephone directory data by the switch operation.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a radio selective calling receiver capable of reducing labor for the above-described switch operation for registering telephone directory data in use of the telephone directory function.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio selective calling receiver which has a telephone directory memory for storing telephone directory data constituted by a telephone number and a name and, upon receiving a message from a partner corresponding to the telephone number stored in the telephone directory memory, displays telephone directory data corresponding to the telephone number, comprising:
means for extracting the telephone number and the name from the received message and registering the telephone number and the name in the telephone directory memory as the telephone directory data.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio selective calling receiver which has a telephone directory memory for storing telephone directory data constituted by a telephone number and a name and, upon receiving a message from a partner corresponding to the telephone number stored in the telephone directory memory, displays telephone directory data corresponding to the telephone number, comprising:
means for determining whether the received message has a predetermined telephone directory registration format constituted by a telephone number and a name; and
means for extracting the telephone directory data from the message having the telephone directory registration format and registering the telephone directory data in the telephone directory memory.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio selective calling receiver of the second aspect, further comprising means for extracting, from a message which has been received and stored in the past and whose telephone directory data has not been registered, the telephone directory data and registering the telephone directory data in the telephone directory memory.
According the present invention having the above aspects, since the telephone directory data is automatically extracted from the received message and registered in the telephone directory memory, the user need not perform the cumbersome switch operation for registering the telephone directory data in use of the telephone directory function. For a message whose telephone directory data cannot be registered, the telephone directory data can be registered later, so a high operability can be obtained.
The above and many other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become manifest to those skilled in the art upon making reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative examples.